Kara Nguyen
Kara Nguyen was a Versailles witch and Elder of the Ninth Ward Coven. She disliked Davina Claire for being a vampire sympathizer and attacked her, attempting to curse her. As revenge, Davina made Hayley Marshall-Kenner murder Kara for intimidating Davina. Kara was later seen as an Ancestral Spirit and tried to take revenge on Davina in the Ancestral Plane, but she was unsuccessful. However, she was successful in her second attempt and, as a result, shredded her soul, cursing her to a fate worse than death. Early History Kara lived in the Ninth Ward in the Versailles neighborhood, managing a café called Cafe Chim Lac. At some point, she gave birth to a son who she named Van and a number of daughters. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, Kara is seen at the meeting held by Davina, before the end of the meeting, she turns to leave. Davina exclaims that she has not dismissed her, in retaliation, Kara uses a spell to fracture Davina's hand and encircle her in fire. In You Hung the Moon, Kara is assassinated in front of her café by Hayley who made a deal with Davina to free her from the curse. Her body (along with 11 other witches) are found the next day. A young man, Van, inquires about his mother and breaks down, realizing his mother is among the bodies. Her son is later seen mourning to her body at the cemetery. In Savior, it is mentioned that her son is financially struggling to put food on the table for her daughters. In Wild at Heart, she appears before Davina and Kol on the Ancestral Plane and attacks them in retaliation to her death. She is then telekinetically pushed away and banished to an unknown part of the dimension by Ariane as they escape. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, she appears along with other Ancestors in front of a recently deceased Davina, stuck in the Ancestral Plane. Kara had planned to use a magical stone called "La Gemme Vital" to shred Davina's soul as the ultimate punishment. Kara starts chanting, holding the stone in front of the young witch, and the symbol on the stone starts to replicate with a cut on Davina's forehead. The spell is interrupted by Freya Mikaelson, who calls back Davina's soul to the mortal plane and places her in a protective circle at the Abattoir. When the Mikaelson witch realizes that she can use Davina as bait to channel the Ancestors, she channels her to steal Ancestral Magic which ultimately sends her back to the Ancestral Plane. Kara and a group of spirits appear around them, reprising the curse where it was stopped. As Freya channels Davina, bolts of blue lights appear from their chests, coalescing at Davina. Kara, at this point, finishes carving the symbol on Davina's forehead by pointing the Gemme Vital towards her, shredding her soul as the young witch screams in extreme pain. Personality Kara seemed to be well respected among her coven and loved by her son greatly, before her death. She was shown to have contempt for Davina being Regent and a vampire sympathizer. This showed that she was loyal to the witches, but this also showed her prejudice against species different from witches. Physical Appearance Kara had medium length black hair and dark, brown eyes. She wore a black cloak and a multi-colored shirt. She also wore a necklace that was a symbol of her coven that looked like an upside down moon with an emerald gem in the middle. Powers and Abilities Kara possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. She was an Elder of the Ninth Ward Coven and being able to hurt Davina, at the time their new Regent, she was presumably a very powerful witch. Weaknesses Kara had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Kara and Van (Mother/Son Relationship/Former Allies) *Kara and Davina (Enemies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' (Death) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Ancestral Spirit) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried (Ancestral Spirit) Name *'Kara''' is an Italian name and means "dear" or "beloved".http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/kara *'Nguyễn' is a common Vietnamese surname and means "loyalty for the savior".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nguyen Trivia * Based on her surname, she is of Vietnamese descent. * The character's surname was misspelled as "Ngyuen" in the credits of 3x01. Writer Carina Adly MacKenzie confirmed it as a typo.Carina MacKenzie Twitter * From Marcel's comment in Savior, it is implied she was a single mother as her son is financially struggling to put food on the table for his sisters after her death. Gallery TO 301 0428Kara.jpg TO302_1449Kara.jpg TO302_1552Kara.jpg AncestorKara.png TO320 1800.jpg TO320 0881.jpg TO320 0935.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Nguyen Family Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased